


Kinky Examination (Pokemon Edition)

by CielLover27



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Medical Examination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CielLover27/pseuds/CielLover27
Summary: Doctor Proctor gets his lucky break on finally be able to examine a human patient.





	1. Meeting Up/Intro To Medical Checkup

It was a wonderful day in the Kanto region, as the sun shined brightly on Pallet Town. A lot of younger trainers who have returned from their Pokémon Journeys, came to visit their loved ones. But for one particular boy, his mother starts to worry from time to time when she doesn’t get a video call from him. Her still 10-year-old son being busy in the Aloha region, learning at the Pokémon School under Professor Kukui’s guidance.

This story will be focusing on one woman who wasn’t intentionally part of the real series, but… will be encountering a certain doctor that treated Ash Ketchum’s Pikachu when a whole apple got stuck in it’s throat. Yep, you thought correctly, it’s Doctor Proctor. Living within the hospital that he works at, tends to be lonely at times, so he randomly flirts with younger women who interacts with him. (coughpedophilecough)

A young woman about 21, who had long wavy blonde hair with a light pink barrette clipped on the left side of her face, to compliment her sky blue eyes. Also, she wore a long flowing white skirt that moved every time there was a small breeze, along with a light pink off the shoulder shirt. Her name, you ask?... was Lilly.

So how would she react to Proctor’s advances, read on and find out. Then let’s the Lewd story begin.

* * *

 

I was walking through Viridian Forest, taking in the sights, and remembering that the vast forest went on and on. Many bug and grass type Pokémon which always included Caterpie, Rattata, Weedle, Kakuna and of course Beedrill bathed in it’s lush scenery, Thinking back to what I’ve experienced on my Pokémon journey, if a swarm of sleeping Beedrill is nearby, do not disturb, I learned that the hard way. Picking out those stingers were not the greatest things to do on your own. Luckily, mom had packed a first aid kit the night before. As I exited the other side, I spotted a familiar white building that was way in the distance.

'Hm... I wonder if he's still there after all these years.' I thought to myself.

I walked up to the super clean glass doors feeling unsure if he’ll even answer, so I remembered to knock loudly.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!" I yelled.

The automatic doors slid open and a light brown-skinned man emerges.

"Uh... I was just about to get some sleep." The doctor noticed the young female standing in front of him, and thought. 'This might be my chance to finally treat an real human patient. The last time I had to remove an apple from a young boy's Pikachu's throat, which lead me to helping out Nurse Joy with a over-packed Pokémon Center. Plus, this one is pretty cute. Better make my move.'

"Doctor Proctor?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied

"Hi, you probably don't remember me, but I was the other girl that you saw with Ash Ketchum and his two friends."

Proctor gazed at my ‘interesting features’.

"As a matter of fact I do remember you. You were the one who had straight long blonde hair and cute sky blue eyes.” He explained politely.

“Glad that someone noticed. I’ve been so involved in my Pokémon Journey at the time, I didn’t think anyone would.” I replied. “The guys that I have met, were either already taken or married.”

“If I’m not mistaken, your name is Lilly correct?” He asked.

“Yes it is. I answered.

“Why do you come on in, and we can… get know each other a bit better.” He said.

“But don’t you have to concentrate on working, I wouldn’t want you to hold you back from doing your job.” I asked.

“Not really, today’s is kinda of slow, so I’ve got the rest of the day to myself.” He replied.

“Okay, I’ll take you up on your invite. I haven’t got anything else to do.” I said.

“Excellent, if you would please follow me.” He added.

* * *

 

I followed Proctor to a room with a large flat gray table and a big light that doctors uses to operate.

“Hop on up.” He said, with an inviting smile, tapping the metal examination furniture.

I walked over to the large table, placing my hands behind my hips, then using my upper body to lift myself up onto the examination table. The metal felt super cold, even though I was wearing thin clothing.

“So… what have you been up to lately Miss Lilly?” He asked, while gathering a few items.

“Truthfully, I’m living my life to the fullest, and trying to find love.” I replied, answering the question with honesty.

‘Score.’ He said to himself. ‘Hello Laidsvile, Goodbye Virginity.’ “Do you mind if I gave you a small thorough checkup?”

I felt uneasy when the words 'thorough checkup' was mentioned.

'He seems to be acting pretty strange. I mean... working in an empty hospital building can make a person go a little crazy.' I thought. ‘Eh, I guess it won’t hurt. Although, the word phrasing says WARNING! DANGER!’

“To start things off, may I have your current age? " He asked.

"Sure, I'm 21 years old." I answered.

Proctor took out a piece of paper, and attached it to a clipboard, then writing down information. After he mentioned to me to remove 'all of my clothing'. Also, to lay down with my legs spread out in a lithotomy position with my hands above my head. I started to panic.

'This was not gonna end well.'

To be continued... (Dun Dun Dun)


	2. Intense Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilly has an extensive/throughout examination complete with have sex with Doctor Proctor

After I had removed 'all of my clothing', and began to properly position myself on the cold metal table. Once I was semi comfortable, Proctor noticed that I was ready.

"For safety measures, I'm gonna secure you to the table, so just... relax." He coaxed. 

Proctor took some rope and tied my wrists together in the front like a pair of handcuffs, as if I were a hostage, then adding a shorter piece to the top bar underneath the table to use for securing me down. Next, he did the same thing with my ankles, only this time he used two separate pieces to keep my legs spread in the lithotomy position. 

'This has been a tremendous opportunity. I can say my quest for someone is finally over.' He thought. “Comfortable?”

I looked at Doctor Proctor and nodded yes, even though my mind wanted to say no. 

“Alrighty… first things first, I need to check your vital signs.” He said. 

Proctor pulled on some blue rubber gloves, to help keep his hands from picking up any wondering germs. Then he placed two of his index fingers on the side of my neck, and began to counting to himself. I slightly looked away as I laid there in silence. 

“Pulse seems erratic, which means your heart must be pumping extra hard” He said. “Let’s have a listen, just to make sure.” 

Proctor puts on his stethoscope and places the round diaphragm to my chest, and soon enough he notices the heighten thumping sound of my heart. ThumpThumpThumpThump. 

“Mm…” He thought out loud. “Are you aware of your own body lately?”  
“No, not recently. Why is there something wrong Doctor?” I asked.   
“It has come to my attention, that you need some type of release. I am gonna have to do a little tiny procedure that will require myself to stick something inside your womanhood. Now, you’re maybe thinking… ‘is this guy a perv?’ Rest assured, you don’t need to worry I am a total professional, even though it seems like I do this just to jack off. You see... the whole flirting with young women is a written mistake, especially when I hit on Misty. I mean what were the writers thinking having a full grown man flirt with a young girl like her. I was kinda saving myself for someone special, but I was wondering if you would be that somebody.” He ranted. 

I kept quiet, thinking ‘woah… is he for real?’ 

“To be honest, I’ve be waiting if you’d return back here. Yeah, I know it’s cheesy way to admit it.” He said, awkwardly began to open up.  
“I don’t think it’s cheesy, I think it’s really sweet.” I replied.   
“Really? I thought you would turn me down after waiting this long.”   
“Heck no, that was only because the person writing the story, didn’t think it would’ve went well in the plot. Besides… I’ve had a thing for medical doctors.” I gently smiled, but this time, it was for real. No more beating around the bush. A lot of times, I would get bullied, just for being too perfect, and now I want people to see me in a different light.   
“So, will you become my nurse-in-training?” He asked with anticipation. 

I motioned for him to bring his face closer in towards mine, then gently kissing Doctor Proctor’s lips seductively. Our minds synced into a blissful rhythm that just felt- right, it’s a deeper connection that can’t be describe in words. 

‘I’m guessing that’s her way of saying ‘Yes’.” He thought.

We kissed for couple of hours, for what felt like an eternity. Proctor actually was a honestly a good kisser. The smooth feeling of his soft lips, the way we danced with our hips moved with each passing moment. 

‘Mm… this is, the most incredible, sensational…wait, what am I saying. You can let something control your own will to say.this is wrong. You need to turn him down on his offer, it’s gotten way too far out of hand, the moment he was giving you an examination.’ I thought to myself. ‘But if you don’t take the offer, you risk not finding a much finer guy than him EVER’ 

I gently pushed him away, breaking the kiss. He looks at me like I was about to give him bad news. 

“When do I start doctor?” I reply with a sexual tone in my expression.   
“Hm... as soon as we’re done with your checkup.” Proctor stuck a cheap thin metal ring on my finger. “It maybe not be much, but I’ve put a small ring on your finger, just to symbolize that we’re together.”  
“How come you’ve waited this long for companionship? I’ve seen women turn you down at the drop of a hat, without taking the time to have a decent conversation.”   
“The old me use to come on way too strong. So from now on, I’m going to take things slow.” He replies with an honest answer. “Do I have your permission and your consist to continue?”   
“Will you at least promise me something?” I sweet talked him.   
“Depends, what do you have in mind ?” He asked with another question.  
“Since I now have your honest word, that you are gonna take things slow, could you please untie me from the table and we’ll have a deep conversation.” I answered him. 

Proctor untied both my wrists and my ankles. I slowly sat up, dangling my legs on the side of the table, still naked with everything in plain view. Then Proctor pulling over a rolling chair and sitting down, crossing his left leg. 

“Well… hm... where to start, the writers didn’t really give me a back story, so I’ll can’t tell you much of myself. I was mostly written as a character for a once in a lifetime appearance. Although, who ever wrote me hitting on Misty at the start of the episode, shame of them.”  
“Okay fair enough, Um… I was a character who wasn’t supposed to be in the series at all. An fanfiction writer just placed me into this universe to have an Pokemon Journey. But the person had forgotten one little detail.”  
“A love interest?”  
“How did-?”   
“Doctors intuition, goes with the taratory.”   
“Right… What made you go into the medical field in the first place.?”   
“Curing the sick is the highlight of my career. Which leads me to asking, why did you decided to choose a guy like me to come back too visit?”  
“During my adventures I always thought of you ever since my first visit. You know, when I came in covered in stingers.”  
“Mm... How could I not forget that encounter, you were practically crawling your way inside the building.”  
“And yet, I still have the stinger markings to prove it.”  
“Speaking of which, have those healed properly?”   
“Yes, the pain from the wounds have completely vanished. It definitely reminds me not to disturb a nest of sleeping Beedrill.” I replied, rubbing the scar marks. 

Proctor with a gleam in his eye, ran his gaze upon me, still wondering about what my intake on what’s has happened up to this point. 

“So… what’s your innersal thoughts on this whole idea of us being a couple?”   
“To tell you the truth, the whole thing about pairing the two of us, felts weird for a while. But in a strange sense, I’ve decided to take a chance.”  
“Really? Not that I’m decourging you or anything.”  
“You tied me to the table at the start of my checkup, how can that not be troublesome enough. However.... I was completely turned on by the whole experience. I give you my full consent to continue further.”  
“Excellent.” He sighs in relief. “For a moment there, I thought you weren’t gonna let me continue.”   
I gave him a flirty wink. “Oh and just so that we’re clear, we’re two consenting adults.”  
Proctor got up from the chair, and walked back over to me. He winked back returning the gesture I was trying to convey to him.   
“You just made this a very intriguing work day. Kindly lay back down for the 2nd half of your internal examination.”  
I swung my feet back up on the table, laying down into the same position I was in before. Only this time he had me lift up my legs with them in towards my ass, then have them gently pointed outward. My normal reaction was total embarrassment, but it was arousing for both him and I. 

 

Author: Now, you guys are maybe saying ‘Oh geez another Mary Sue’. Well, I am gonna explain how she made a quick decision so suddenly on becoming his nurse-in-training. In my previous story “Dawn Of A Female Pokemon Master” she developed a budding crush on him instead of the main character Ash Ketchum. How’s that for a plot twist? 

 

“You’re in for some intense pleasure, if anything should start to feel uncomfortable or painful, let me know straight away.”  
I nod my head up and down, signaling a ‘Yes’ reply.  
“Alright, I’ll be mixing up the procedures a bit, for a different type of reaction. So I need you to be as responsive as much as you can. Take a moment to relax your butt muscles.” 

Proctor takes off the old rubber gloves, rewashed his hands at a small sink, then puts a new pair on. While he was doing that, I’d close my eyes, focusing on relaxing the muscles inside my entire body. 

‘Everything just feels… right in a strange way. I mean, how lucky could you get.’ 

I took a couple of slow deep breaths, then a sudden wave of calm flowed through my upper and lower half, sending messages to my brain to think calm thoughts to help myself relax. Once I got to a point of being ready. But, was I truly ready for what is about to happen? Of course I was. 

“Sounds like your all prepped and ready to go.” He said, turning his attention back to me. 

I laid there silently, while Proctor puts his stethoscope back on. 

“Now, I’m gonna have you start playing with yourself. I’ll be monitoring your heart rate and your breathing the old fashion way with my stethoscope. There’s no real reason to hook you up to a electronic heart monitor. Although I may do that later on, just to track your heart activity. But let’s see if your body can handle intense pleasure first.” He spoke with a coaxing voice. “You may start pleasuring yourself in 3… 2… 1… and begin.”

I took my hands and placed them on my breasts, fondling to the point of where it felt super arousing. 

“Good. Good. I’m quite impressed, seems like you’ve masturbating a lot in your spare time to get to this level of arousal so quickly.”

I blushed, talking in-between moans. “I-love-you-Doc-t-or”

He smiles sweetly, and replied. “I love you too, Lilly.” 

I’ve gotten to the point where I need to rest my hands, until I heard Proctor say. “Alright you may stop.”

He places the round diaphragm of the stethoscope on my chest, and started to listen for any odd or misleading sounds. My heart was pumping to the hardest extent of it’s capabilities, sending my muscles into a frenzy. But my breathing on the other hand, had gotten a tiny bit heavier from it’s normal pace. 

“Excellent, your heart is pumping enough blood through your veins during sexual activity, obtaining the energy they need to react. Mm...very nice. Even when the body is in it’s fight or flight response, it will trigger an normal reaction.” Proctor said. “Next, let’s move onto your lower half, which will include an extreme close up examination. So don’t be too alarmed, but I’ll be inserting a gloved finger into your clitrus, stimulating your g-spot.” 

I kept on breathing, as he inserted his right middle finger into my pussy, triggering another fight or flight response. The sensation made my body heat increase with every little inch. I let out a moan. 

“Ooohhh…”   
“Increased stimulation creates more body heat as my finger rubs against your clit, very good.” How are you feeling? Can you handle more or shall I stop?”  
“Don’t stop, I’ll can handle more.”

Proctor twisted his middle finger upward, thrusting in and out, keeping in tune with my moans. 

‘Today has been the most intriguing moment of existence. Lilly is certainly an incredible woman I’ve ever met. Training her in both medicine and in a close mature relationship, she will be the highlight of my life.’ 

 

 

.


End file.
